


My Snowman And Me

by Briallen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott built Lucas from snow, Eliott is all shocked and blabbering at the beginning, Eliott is lonely, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and only fluff in this, Happy Ending, Lucas is all cuddly wuddly without any boundaries, Lucas is snowman, M/M, cuteness, fairytale, happy everything, they are just boyfriends from the moment one so, this is all cute and fluffy, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briallen/pseuds/Briallen
Summary: Eliott doesn´t know how long he´s sitting there like this, hugging the snow creature, when suddenly, he feels touch on his back. He freezes when he realizes it´s an arm.Arm.Hugging him.Then there´s soft sigh and the head under his cheek is nuzzling to Eliott´s shoulder.And then there´s voice. "This feels nice."Wait.Wait wait wait.What the fuck.Eliott opens his eyes and leans away, slowly, so fucking slowly, and he looks at his snowman - who is not snowman anymore.ButBut a boy.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	My Snowman And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, thanks to MTea who is always stuck in this with me. Lady your support means everything and I love you dearly.  
> Did you ever just listen some song, hear that one line and was like: this is perfect name for the story! And suddenly whole ass story was created in your mind?  
> Well, this is me and listening Snowman by Sia. I love that song and I just want to cry while listening it. 
> 
> This is just an unrealistic cute story about my two babies. Now, when I´m writing this, I´m more and more insecure with every second if I should post it or not, fuck... What now... What the heck is happening, okay, I´ll just post it but now I feel sooo many doubts wtf am I doing here...

  
Eliott could have been like... six or seven years old, when he heard that story for the first time. It was on old fairytale casette his parents were listening as kids, too, and they just put it into Eliott´s radio when was his bedtime, switched off the light, switched on the night lamp in the corner of Eliott´s room and let him listening to those stories. 

This specific one I want to tell you about, was placed between fairytales _Godmother Death_ and _Lucky Smith,_ but about them we´ll talk maybe some other time.   
It´s story about old married couple, who couldn´t have own children, even when they want them very much. They were really sad about it.   
One winter was snowing so much, that they almost couldn´t have opened their front door. The woman said: _Come one, let´s build a snowman. It could be our little baby._  
And really... they built a little baby from snow. But miracle happened, and the baby breathes in and out, opens its eyes and became a living little girl. The woman and her husband were so happy, that they accepted her as their real daughter, carried her home and loved her with everything they had.   
They called her Snowwhite.  
And, well, Snowwhite was really nice kind pretty girl, she was growing up from a baby, slowly, but there were odd things about her... She didn´t like warmth, she was avoiding sunlight - hiding in the shadows before sun. She got sad and melancholic in spring and she was happy and joyful with every rain, snow, or every bit of a cold. 

Spring came and girls from the village got all happy and excited about it. They ran to the old couple´s house and they were pleading the old lady to let Snowwhite go out with them to have fun in the village.   
Old woman didn´t want to let her only long-time-wished child with them, but girls were begging her so much, that she eventually said yes. She said: _Take good care of her!_  
Girls were calling: _We will, we will!_  
They took Snowwhite between them and ran together with her to the end of the village, to nearby meadow. 

There´s one old folklor ritual in villages. When the winter was faiding away and spring was just about to come, people was making campfires and jumping over the flame. Girl ran there together with Snowwhite, and of course, jumped over the low fire, one after another. Snowwhite was the last one, so she ran and jumped, too.   
Other girls heard quiet sigh and when they turned around, Snowwhite was gone.   
_Where is Snowwhite?_ they were asking, _She was right behind us!_ Girls were looking around and calling at her. She was nowhere to be seen. They got scared.   
_Maybe she left home,_ they thought and ran to the old couple´s home to look for her there, too.   
But  
She wasn´t there. 

She melted above the fire... like a snowflake on your palm, because she was made from snow, after all. 

  
...

  
The story is terrible and terrifying, Eliott thinks to himself, when he recalls the fairytale now, and shakes with it. 

He didn´t understand it that much when he was a kid. Maybe because he fell asleep before the story even ended, maybe because he was very good with pushing down unpleasant memories. He always was and still is... kind of. 

He knew this was a bad idea the moment Idriss offered him that, but he went, anyways. Now, he´s in the cabin in Switzerland mountains together with four couples.   
Couples!  
And he´s the only one who´s single there. 

He knew this was really _really_ fucking bad idea, but he went anyways, because he saw the pity in Idriss eyes, but what was worse... the pity in his parents´ eyes. And he knew they would force him to stay with them over winter holidays to not be all lonely in his own flat - no matter how many times Eliott told them he actually _loves_ being alone and having his own space, and _alone_ doesn´t mean _lonely -_ not always, at least. 

But staring at the loving sweetness in everyone´s eyes in the cabin... Eliott thought he´s gonna definitely lose his mind - or choke on the sugary sweet love in the air all around the cabin - so he put on his coat, scarf, hat and boots and headed out. 

Their cabin is placed in the middle of a hill covered by snow. There are people on skis and snowboards, rushing down from the hill on their planks, faster than the wind, but Eliott doesn´t feel like snowboarding now, anyways. He climbs a little more up, his boots burrying into the snow which is popping under his feet. The sound is somehow very pleasant to Eliott´s ears - not alike the way up the ski slope. He´s all sweaty and panting after couple of minutes. 

Eliott lets himself fall to the snow, he lays down on his back and looks up to the clear blue sky with lots of white fluffy clouds.   
It´s really nice weather for January, he can tell. Switzerland truly is beautiful country, probably the most beautiful where Eliott even been. And he traveled quite a lot already. The fresh air, the silence which snow creates even when there are people skiing down the hill. Everything is so nice here. So peaceful. 

Eliott sits up and looks down at the cabin he came from.   
He actually was feeling a little lonely. A lot lonely, actually. But the thing is, Eliott wants serious relantionship. He always wanted. He was just never lucky enough to meet the right person who would want the same thing. And now, he´s here, in Switzerland, in cabin full of couples in love and then there´s him... Alone and... yeah, _lonely_. 

  
So, maybe because of his moping he recalls the old fairytale from his childhood. The old woman and man created their daughter from the snow. Eliott doesn´t think there could be any true roots for this story. Maybe they were to high on some mushrooms that they thought the snowman is alive and is talking to them, and maybe when the effects of the halucination were gone, they need to find some culprit, someone to blame for their "lost", so they chose those girls from the village.   
Yeah, that´s probably that, Eliott thinks, as his hands in gloves work on the legs, then torso and shoulders, arms, eventually head. Yes, they had to be high as hell, definitely. Absolutely stoned, Eliott thinks as he makes final touches on his masterpiece before he looks at it with critical eyes. 

The snowman he built is sitting statue next to him in real proportions. It looks like sitting person next to him. Eliott shifts closer and hugs his snowman around his shoulders. The snowman is a little smaller than Eliott, but Eliott was always happier as the taller one, anyways. 

"So," Eliott says out loud, rests his head on the snowman´s head. "My snowman and me. Against the world."  
He´s pathetic.   
He´s literally in the middle of the ski slope where here and there someone skis down around him - okay not that close because Eliott is in the blind not-driving area, but still - and he´s hugging here this snow statue he just created. 

"I don´t care, I´m just... lonely. Yes, okay? I admit it, I am lonely. It fucking sucks," Eliott sighs, unwraps his scarf from around his neck and wraps it around his snowman´s neck, then slips his arm around his shoulders again. It fits perfectly to that place. "Is it better?" he asks, like anyone could possibly fucking answer him. Eliott rests his head on top of the snowman´s head, closing his eyes with a sigh.   
He stays like this for a couple minutes, just breathing the fresh chilly air and listening to the silence around them. It´s not even windy today. The weather is perfect. 

Eliott doesn´t know how long he´s sitting there like this, hugging the snow creature, when suddenly, he feels touch on his back. He freezes when he realizes it´s an arm.   
_Arm._  
Hugging him. 

Then there´s soft sigh and the head under his cheek is nuzzling to Eliott´s shoulder. 

And then there´s voice. "This feels nice."

Wait.   
_Wait wait wait._  
What the fuck. 

Eliott opens his eyes and leans away, slowly, so fucking slowly, and he looks at his snowman - who is _not_ snowman anymore. 

But

But a _boy_. 

There´s real boy, sitting next to him, hugging Eliott aroud his waist, resting his head on Eliott´s shoulder.   
Eliott would scream, if just his voice doesn´t decide to leave him, in that moment, because, the boy lifts his head and blinks up at Eliott, and he´s- well- he´s. Yes. _That_. 

Eliott stares, boy blinks at him, eyes big and icy blue and motherfucking spectacular. Face pale, nose a little red from the cold, trapper hat on his head, brown hair peaking out from under it on his forehead. Fluffy coat, knitted mittens covering his hands. And Eliott´s scarf around his neck. 

What is this? Is this a dream? Is he high? Is he... unconcious? Did something happen? Did one of the skiers hit him to the head and he´s now imagining things? This is not _possible_ , there was a statue from snow and now here´s a boy, _real boy_ , in flash, in that freaking trapper hat which is actually so adorable on him, it´s ridiculous. 

Eliott lifts his hand and slaps his cheek few times.   
Nope. Not a dream. The creature is still here. 

"Are you okay?" snowman asks, little crease sits between his brows. 

Eliott quickly thinks.   
Okay so, this is wierd. This is scary. Eliott made a snowman, and he became alive. He´s - _this_. A boy with icy blue eyes with really _really_ ridiculous clothes - like he´d be ready to siberian winter. And he´s, well, yeah. He´s pretty. Skin on his face pale with that pinkish nose, and then there are lips, pink and purple-ish, probably because of the cold, but it´s not freezing today, it´s actually really nice weather, so why...?   
Anyways.  
If that´s really like in the fairytale from Eliott´s childhood and the boy really is living snowman - which, it really seems like he is - Eliott can´t just ask _who are you_ and _how did you get here_ and _what the fuck is going on_ , nope. He needs to be gentle. This is what he wished for, not? He wished to not be so lonely, and here he is - a boy. Boy, who´s with Eliott now, boy, who´s taking all this like totally chill stuff.   
Be normal, Eliott.   
_Be normal._

"Y-yeah, um... yes I-," Eliott stutters. "How did-how, how, I mean, wh-"

"I´m really cold," Eliott´s snowman shudders, pressing himself closer to Eliott again.

"You are?" Eliott asks, confused. This is not like in the fairytale. The Snowwhite from fairytale loved cold and winter and snow and disliked everything warm. 

"Yes, there´s tons of snow, everywhere," snowman waves his hand around to point at obvious fact, leaving Eliott confused as never, not able to think about any logistic explanation for all this. 

They´re sitting there for some time in silence, Eliott is trying to process this all to not get out of this as a crazy person, but failing miserably. This _is_ crazy. It is. And the snowman is nuzzling closer to Eliott, now hanging on his arm which he´s hugging with both his hands in mittens, face pressed to Eliott´s shoulder.   
And the thing is: yes, this is a _snowman_. But the snowman is actually also a very handsome guy. And Eliott´s pansexuality is showing, which leaves him breathless, speechless, blabbering mess every time the boy looks at him, or does literally anything else like... move or breathe.

_Fuck._

"Can we go somewhere to warm up?" snowman asks, lifting his head to look up at the sky. "Oh, wait, the sun is here," he grins up and Eliott, watching his face, is absolutely stunned by the way sunbeams lighten up his eyelashes. 

Wait, sun?  
Oh, no. _No no no._ He´s going to melt when he stays out with sun shining. Snowwhite from the fairytale was hiding in the shadows before sun. 

"W-we can go to the cabin, yeah?" Eliott blurs out and starts to getting up. 

"Yes," snowman grins up at him, which leaves Eliott awestruck again for a minute, but then he gets his shits together again and turns to go down to the cabin, which is in the middle of the ski slope.   
Not a big deal, it´s short way. He´ll be safe in a few minutes. Because, if Eliott was given this chance, this chance to have this, he´s not planning on wasting it. 

And why every minute with this snow being feels like everything is just in place? And Eliott feels like he belongs. 

Eliott walks down the hill with his snowman behind him. He hears his footsteps, but he´s also afraid that when he´d look at him, he´d fall on his butt and that would be really embarrassing. 

"Sweet goodness, I´m going to fall," snowman suddenly says and grabs Eliott´s hand in both his. And even when his hands are covered by mittens, same as Eliott´s, Eliott can´t fucking breathe with that touch. He looks at the boy. "What?" snowman widens his blue eyes. 

"Eh," Eliott coughs. "N-nothing."

"My shoes are very slippery."

Eliott looks down at the boy´s shoes. Grey snowboots with fur around and little fur balls on the laces, jumping from side to side with every step. 

"Good lord," Eliott whines. This is getting harder and harder. Why is that so fucking... adorable? With the trapper hat and fluffy coat and now these shoes, mittens and Eliott´s scarf, he looks like an Eskimo. 

"I´m cold," Frosty says again. Yes, Eliott´s calling him Frosty in his mind already, it´s pretty fitting. "And a little hungry," he adds, squeezing Eliott´s hand. 

"Um... we-we´re here," Eliott turns to the cabin and walks to the front door, little Eskimo hanging on him. Eliott stops in front of the door and stomps hard to the ground few times to get rid of the snow on his boots, and snowman automatically following his movements, little fur balls flying widely around his snowboots like crazy.   
Eliott´s lips twitches up. 

"Oh sweet goblin, this is your house?" snowman says in awe and looks around, when they walk inside.

Eliott looks at him if he´s being serious, and from the stunned look on the boy´s face, his open mouth as he´s taking all in, he really is. Totally serious. 

"No, this is... uhm," Eliott gets a little distracted by the soft pink what starts appearing on the boy´s cheeks when they are in the warmth inside instead of cold outside. "I-it´s a mountain cabin, I´m here with friends on holidays."

"Hm...," boy nods, slipping off of his shoes when he sees that Eliott is doing so. Then he takes off the scarf and hands it to Eliott. "Thank you for that," and smiles, all bright and... yes, beautiful, and Eliott´s heart gets panic attack.   
But then, the snowman takes off the trapper hat and his hair is all over his head, like one big spiky mess, and Eliott automatically reaches out and brushes those strands away from the boy´s eyes, which is rewarded by the sweetest smile and shiniest eyes he´s ever seen. 

  
"Oh my good world, you have fireplace in here!" boy calls out and rushes to the living room area. 

"No!" Eliott screams, maybe too loud, because the boy startles, stops in his tracks and turns to Eliott with wide eyes. "Oh, shit, um... I-I mean, no, please, don´t. Don´t go too close."

Look. Eliott knows how the freaking fairytale ended. Snowwhite melted because she was too close to fire. And if this boy really is his snowman, who became a lifer - which, he apparantely truly is - Eliott doesn´t want to risk anything. 

He cares too much about him already even when he met him few minutes ago.

"Please," Eliott says in softer tone. 

"But I´m... I´m really cold," the boy says with pouting lips and puppy eyes.

Okay, this is odd. Snowman shouldn´t be cold. That Snowwhite from that story was never cold. Something is very wierd about this.   
_What the fuck, Eliott,_ Eliott thinks. _You´re in one room with the living snowman you just built on the hill. Everything is wierd about it._

"Okay, what about I´ll give you a blanket, hm?" Eliott walks to the couch farrest from the fireplace and lifts the green blanket folded over the backrest. 

"Alright," Frosty smiles and relaxes. "Should we sit here?" he points at the loveseat in front of the fireplace. Eliott tries to ignore how easily the boy is using _we_ and _us_ , like it´s nothing and not a gun pointing to Eliott´s poor heart. 

"Hm... no... let´s sit here," Eliott stays at the couch and waits for his snowman to come to him, which he does, and Eliott wraps the blanket around his shoulders like a cloak. "Better?"

"Yes," Frosty grins at him, sits on the couch and closes his eyes with content smile on his face. Eliott is looking and looking, and then he realizes how quiet the cabin is. Where are his friends?  
He checks his phone. 

  
**Idriss:**   
_Eliott, where tf did you go?_   
_We´re going to ski, be back soon._   
_Or not._

  
Okay, well, it´s only good thing in situation like this. Eliott needs to calm down and think about it.   
He slumps to the couch, two seats away from the snow boy, one leg on the couch, one leg hanging down, and he leans his back and head to the backrest and closes his eyes with a sigh.   
What is happening? Is this some kind of a dream? Halucination? Is he stoned? No, this is impossible because Eliott doesn´t smoke even when his friends do. It´s making him feel sick after, lately, so he´s taking a pause.   
So what is this?   
_Magic?_

Or... is that all true and real, after all?

In that moment, Eliott feels something real. The boy shuffles and sits between Eliott´s legs, still wrapped in the blanket, and leans his back to Eliott´s chest. 

"Hmm... this is nice...," boy says softly. Eliott´s heart fucking stops, then starts running again twice as fast. His snowman doesn´t seem to mind or notice at all. And he´s right, actually. This really feels fucking nice.   
The snowman seems to respect no boundaries, he´s crossing the lines since the first second - or maybe Eliott crossed them first, when he was hugging him like that on the hill. It´s actually easier like this, for Eliott, to not have to think about how to approach or if touch or not touch. But, at the same time, it´s harder for Eliott´s heart, which is too warm and too weak for soft pretty cuddly boys like this one definitely seems to be. 

Eliott slowly lifts his arm and slips it around the boy´s chest in a light hug. Boy hums again and pulls by Eliott´s hand, holds it in his and hides them both under the blanket.   
_Shit._  
Please, this is too lovely. Eliott´s poor heart is the only thing that´s melting here, apparantely. 

"What is your name?" Eliott suddenly reminds good manners. Boy blinks up at him, looking confused. 

"I don't know?" he furrows his brows, which is absolutely endearing. 

"You don't know your name?" Eliott asks.

"I... You made me from snow...," Frosty reminds him. Oh, so he knows what´s going on... "You have to give me some name."

"What?" Eliott gapes at him. "Me?"

"Yeah?"

Eliott thinks about giving this boy a name... And it feels like too much responsibility.   
He pulls out his phone.

"What is that?" his snowman asks.

"What is what?" Eliott doesn't look up, he unlocks his phone and starts googling _boys´ names._

"Woah, what is that?" snowman shifts up, pressed his cheek to Eliott´s, staring down on Eliott's phone screen with wide eyes.

"This?" Eliott lifts his phone, confused. Snowman nods. "It's my phone."

"Ohh," snowman nods but Eliott is somehow suspicious he has no clue what phone means... Which...wierd.

"I'll google some names and we can pick you one, okay?" Eliott asks and snowman nods again. "Okay, let's see...," Eliott scrolls his phone screen and stops it after few seconds. "What about... Isak?" he looks at his snowman who's looking at him, waiting for the decision. "No," Eliott shakes his head. "You don't look like Isak. Let's try it again." Eliott scrolls the page again and stops it. "Hm... Matteo?" It doesn't sound quite right.

"Too Italian, maybe?" snowman lifts his eyebrows.  
It's adorable.

"Yeah, let's try again," Eliott scrolls it again, this time longer and stops it. "Robbe?" He reads the first name in the line.

"I'm not robot, I'm a boy!" snowman says and straightens himself.

"No," Eliott laughs. "It's Robbe, not robot... But it's too harsh for you, you're too soft for name like this," Eliott says and blushes when he realizes what he just said. Snowman looks up at him, leans closer again.

"Yeah?" He asks with sweet smile on his lips.

"Um..uh..yes, so...," Eliott coughs. "You know what, you try it, okay? I have the urge to just call you Frosty."

He puts his phone to his snowman's palm.  
Snowman holds it with both hands, kind of awkwardly.

"You just," Eliott takes it and put it on this boy's palm. "Scroll it like I did and stop it at some point."

"Okay...," boy says and scrolls the page. Only he scrolled it up and not down and waits for maybe too long to stop it. His finger stops the screen and stays there, holding the spot. Eliott looks closer to the name on the screen.

"Lucas," Eliott says out loud. "Lucas," he repeats to taste it on his tongue, looks at the snow boy next to him. "Do you like it?"

"Do you like it?" boy repeats the question.

"I...do. I do like it. I think it's perfect for you."

"I do like it, too," the boy smiles at Eliott contently. "Lucas. Nice to meet you, um..," he looks between Eliott's eyes. "Do we have to choose you a name, too?"

We. _We_.

"No," Eliott giggles. "I'm Eliott."

"Eliott," Lucas repeats. "I like it a lot. It´s perfect for you," he grins at Eliott with all the honesty and Eliott is not strong enough. He blushes again. 

"Yeah?"

"Yes, beautiful."

Eliott blushes harder. 

Snowman - I mean, _Lucas_ \- leans back to Eliott, snuggles closer, still holding his hand under the blanket. 

"You´re so warm," Lucas says with closed eyes. Eliott is watching him, watching their skin touching, watching carefully if he looks like melting snow... but it´s not. It´s completely normal human skin, no signs for melting or dissapearing. He´s here, the boy is here, and he´s a human being, apparantely.   
Eliott slowly lets himself relax. He´s going to be alright, Lucas will be alright. No danger.  
Only danger here is for Eliott´s heart, because he knows this boy for... an hour? And he already stole Eliott´s heart. He´s here, all cute and beautiful, with no boundaries, acting like... like... like Eliott´s boyfriend.   
Yes, that´s the word.   
_Boyfriend_.   
And Eliott has to admit that the feeling is really really fucking stupidly beautiful. 

"Where are your friends?" Lucas asks, runing his fingers up and down Eliott´s forearm. "You said you´re here with your friends, earlier."

"Yes, they´re outside now," Eliott replies and shivers with the touch of Lucas´ fingertips. Lucas hums to that and they sit in silence, only the crackling of the fire as a pleasant background noise sounds through the room. Eliott is becoming relaxed more and more with every new minute. This feels just so real, so right, so natural. He knows Lucas for an hour or so, but he feels like he knows him forever. There´s no wall between them, they´re just... are. Exist. Together, like this, like everything is normal.   
And Eliott is aware of that situation, he knows this is absolutely crazy. He knows they should get to know each other properly first. It´s not like the person you meet for the first time in your life is sitting on your lap one hour later.   
But Lucas... Lucas doesn´t seem to care. He´s here, sitting between Eliott´s legs, leaning to Eliott´s chest with closed eyes and almost smile on his lips - now dark pink instead of purple, they´re almost red. And he´s holding Eliott´s forearm like this and brushing his skin, giving Eliott goosebumps, because his fingers are cold. He´s all cold, but Eliott was always like a human fire, so he doesn´t mind at all. 

Eliott keeps watching Lucas. There´s no possible fucking chance that he´s real. But he is, real. And that´s the wierdest craziest thing about all this. Lucas is real. And he´s with Eliott. He´s _Eliott´s._   
No way. 

Eliott is relaxed, he hesitantly wraps his other arm around Lucas´ shoulders from behind and Lucas snuggles even closer. Eliott almost chokes with that feeling, feeling of holding someone like this in his arms, of being this close to someone. He feels the lump in his throat and he blinks few times to get rid of the itching in his eyes.   
He´s not going to cry, is he?   
It´s stupid cry over something like this.   
But, Lucas is here and he´s real and he´s... he´s Eliott´s fairytale. And Eliott is maybe too emotional and too weak to handle this with his head up. He feels so content. And he´s afraid he´s going to wake up and all of this will be gone. 

  
...

  
After another hour, maybe, because there´s suddenly dark outside, Eliott wakes up from light slumber when he hears the stomping behind the front door, which startles him and he sits up with Lucas still pressed to his chest. Lucas blinks up at him, rubbing his eye. 

"What?" he mumbles. 

"Ehm... I think my friends are here," Eliott says when the front door opens. 

"They are?" Lucas looks to the door. 

They´re walking inside, all of them. Yann with Emma, Cris with Joana, Idriss and Heidi and eventually Sofiane and Imane, taking off their hats and scarfs and shoes in the hall. 

"Hi, Eliott and...," Yann walks to the living room area, looks at the stranger by Eliott´s side and frowns. "Who is that?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas frowns. "I´m a boy!"  
Eliott internally scowls. 

Yann´s frown deepens in confusion before he chuckles. "Yeah, I can see that, man, but-"

"Um, yeah, guys, this is- well... this is Lucas, everyone," Eliott says out loud and all of his friends are staring at them now, eyes almost falling out of their faces. Lucas is smiling sweetly. Eliott notices Cris smirking and Joana nudging her ribs. There´s smile blooming also on Idriss´ face.   
Eliott coughs. "We-we´re actually leaving," Eliott gets up from the couch and pulls Lucas up with him. "Right?" he looks at him. 

Lucas looks at him with those huge iceberg eyes. "Yes," he says, then turns to Eliott´s friends. "We´re leaving," he announces them like it´d be actually his idea and Eliott bites back a smile, when suddenly Lucas grabs his hand again, like it´s totally normal, and Eliott´s breath catches in his throat. "Um, where are we going?" Lucas whispers to Eliott.

"To...," Eliott quickly thinks. "To get some food?" he suddenly remembers that Lucas was hungry before. 

"Yes!" Lucas´ eyes shine. "Can we have pancakes, please?" he asks when Eliott drags him to the kitchen. 

"Of course," Eliott laughs shortly. He´s actually so confused. This boy doesn´t - or, didn´t - have a name, but he knows what fireplace is. He never seen smartphone before, but he knows pancakes.   
So. Either he´s from the eighteenth century, got lost in time loop and appeared on the Switzerland mountains on the place of Eliott´s snowman, or... or he´s a fairytale character and Eliott is now living his dream with him.   
Hm. 

One theory crazier than the other.   
Why is that so hard for Eliott to accept that it is just how it is?   
A fairytale. A reality. And Eliott is blessed enough to be part of it. 

  
...

  
"I like ones with nutella the most," Eliott says as he rolls the nutella pancake. They´re sitting next to each other on the bar chairs around the kitchen island, plate of pancakes in front of them.   
Lucas shuffles closer as he watches Eliott rolling the pancake. When Eliott lifts it to take a bite, Lucas leans closer and looks at him expectantly.   
Eliott turns his head to him. Lucas looks between Eliott and the pancake. 

"Do you want-," Eliott starts and Lucas nods immediately with a smile and shifts even closer, hooks his hand over Eliott´s biceps. Eliott hesitantly brings the pancake closer to Lucas, but that boy, instead of taking it from him and eating, he leans forward and takes a bite, right from Eliott´s hand.   
Eliott stares.   
Lucas chews and hums over the bite. "Delicious," he says and grins. His lips are greasy from the oil on the pancake and he looks so cute, it´s impossible. 

Eliott rolls few more pancakes and Lucas eats them with his hand still around Eliott´s biceps.   
It actually feels really fucking good. 

"Can I have some, too?" Cris asks as she and Joana walk into the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Sure," Eliott says at the same time Lucas says "No," and he looks at him and laughs. "Sure," Lucas repeats then, after Eliott, and moves the plate over the kitchen island, closer to girls. 

"Thank you," Cris rolls her pancake with too much nutella and bites to it.

"Babe," Joana laughs. "You have nutella all over your face," and she leans to her and licks her cheek. Cris giggles. "Wait, there´s more, hold on," Joana says all serious and leans in again and licks Cris´ lips. Then she kisses her. And Cris wraps her arms around Joana´s neck and kisses her back. 

Eliott looks at Lucas, and that boy is watching Eliott´s friends kiss - maybe too passionately for Eliott´s liking. Not that Eliott wouldn´t like passionate kisses - quite the opposite - he just dislikes watching his close friends eating each other´s mouths in public. And by the public Eliott means himself and mainly Lucas, because Lucas stares at them with parted lips and pink cheeks, maybe a little too focused. 

  
...

  
They´re sitting in the living room then, all of them together around the fireplace - except Eliott, because he drags Lucas to the farrest couch again not to be nearby the fire.   
They drank hot tea and Lucas is okay, but Eliott doesn´t want to risk anything, okay? 

They´re sitting there with tangled legs, playing the thumb game - Eliott always wins, maybe because Lucas didn´t get it, that he´s supposed to push Eliott´s thumb down, and not smiling like the winter switzerland sun in mountains and letting Eliott play with his fingers however he pleased to do so. 

  
Eliott´s friends start to leaving to their bedrooms, one by one. 

"Shit, today´s round on the board is kicking my ass just now," Idriss growls when he stands up from the couch. "I need my beauty sleep, come one, babygirl," he offers his hand to Heidi and she takes it and stands up as well. "I might need a back massage, hm?" he kisses her cheek.

She laughs. "Maybe that´s me who needs back massage, handsome..."

"Oohhh," Idriss bites his fist. "Lucky me."

They both laugh and leave upstairs, leaving Lucas and Eliott alone in the living room.

Eliott is glad his friends didn´t have stupid questions about Lucas. Maybe it´ll come later, but Eliott doesn´t mind. He´s just... _happy_.   
Yes.  
He´s happy. 

"And where I'm going to sleep?" Lucas suddenly asks, all innocent as he is.

"Um ah.. I...," Eliott is speechless once again, because, he didn´t think about it until now. Now, all his thoughts are just about how much he wants to fall asleep and wake up next to Lucas. 

"Well... Where is your room?" Lucas asks with his eyes so big and blue, it´s unreal. 

"I-I'm... Upstairs..."

"Let's go then," he takes Eliott's hand in his, swings them between their bodies.

And... okay. _Okay_. 

Eliott leads Lucas upstairs to his bedroom. Once they´re inside, Eliott looks at Lucas up and down. He´s wearing a thick sweater and tight pants. 

"Do you want to change into something else for sleep?" Eliott asks him, already looking for something between his things. 

"I don´t have anything else than this," Lucas says and shuffles on his feet, standing by the door. 

"Here, you can wear this, if you want, hm?" Eliott hands him his sweatpants and t-shirt. Lucas takes it. "Bathroom is right across the hall, if you need."

Lucas takes off his sweater right there in front of Eliott, long-sleeved t-shirt underneeth.

"Okay, n-nevermind," Eliott blurs out. "I´ll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Lucas snaps his eyes to him. 

"To the bathroom, be right back, okay?" Eliott hesitates at the door, then he reaches out and brushes Lucas´ hair off of his forehead. "Two minutes," he says and walks out of the door. 

  
...

  
Laying next to Lucas in bed is... new. 

It´s completely new feeling to have someone like that by Eliott´s side. All soft and touchy-cuddly and all. Eliott didn´t know that feeling before. And now he can´t have enough of it. Of Lucas´ touches, his confidence in it. How he just holds Eliott´s hand, because he wants. Naturally. How he wraps his arms around Eliott, how he leans to Eliott´s side. How he sits between his legs on the couch and rests his head on Eliott´s shoulder.   
Like it´s nothing.   
But for Eliott, it´s everything. 

When Eliott came from bathroom and lays into bed, Lucas shuffles closer, wraps his arms around Eliott´s left one and presses his cheek to Eliott´s shoulder. 

He´s so _close_. And so _real_. And he´s _here_ , with Eliott. And Eliott´s loneliness is gone because now there´s this boy and he... he´s _perfect_. And Eliott is watching his face, closed eyes, tiny smile in the corner of his lips, his sharp nose and pretty-shaped eyebrows, his high cheekbones and angle of his chin.  
He really is perfect.   
He looks like gift from heavens.   
And if he really belongs to Eliott, Eliott will treat him like a treasure, for sure. 

Eliott lifts his other hand and touches Lucas´ face, brushes back his hair from his eyes and forehead and runs his fingers through them, caresses the skin on his neck, his jawline. 

"This feels nice," Lucas murmurs. "You´re so warm."

"Lucas...," Eliott says the name softly - there´s no other way to say it, you just have to be gentle with him - caresses the side of his face, from hairline over the temple and cheekbone to his chin. 

"I love it when you say it like that," Lucas mumbles, his lips widen into a smile. 

"Like what?"

"Like a secret," Lucas opens his eyes, looks into Eliott´s. "Like something only I can hear."   
They lay like that, looking into each other´s eyes, and Eliott totally forgets he met Lucas just today. It´s not possible to feel this much for someone he knows only for a day, is it? Eliott is looking at Lucas and he thinks that it could be called as _love_. He cares about him a lot.   
"You´re not going to sleep?" Lucas asks after god knows how many minutes. 

Eliott swallows. "And will you-will you be here in the morning?" he asks over the lump in his throat. 

"Of course," Lucas says, unwraps one arm from around Eliott´s biceps and cups Eliott´s cheek. Eliott releases long breath. Lucas´ fingers are cold, but real. So real. And this feels incredible. "Yes, I´ll be here. Where else should I be? Where else should I be, than with you?"

Eliott might stars tearing up. "Really?" he puts his hand over Lucas´ palm still on his face. 

"Yes," Lucas smiles, brushes Eliott´s cheek and lets his hand there, then he closes his eyes. "Good night, Eliott."

"Good night, Frosty. I mean Lucas."

  
When Eliott is falling into a world of dreams, he realizes one thing: he and his friends were planning to going home tomorrow noon. They´ve been here for almost two weeks and tomorrow is the day they need to leave this cabin for other people who paid for accomodation here.   
They´re leaving.   
Tomorrow. Back home, to Paris. 

He pulls Lucas closer and hugs him tighter, and then the darkness of sleep takes him away. 

  
...

  
Eliott wakes up when he feels touches on his face. There´s fingers, cold, caressing his skin. He blinks his eye open and there´s Lucas, lifted on his elbows, his flawless face just inches from Eliott´s, smiling at him. 

The heaviness of today´s events falls on Eliott´s shoulders immediately. 

"Lucas," he whispers, his voice raspy from the sleep. 

"Good morning," Lucas says. "Can we have some waffles for breakfast? I just really love sweets, I guess. Or we could have some eggs, if you want something salty instead, hm?"

Eliott shakes his head, catches Lucas´ hand on his face and kisses it. "Whatever you want," he replies with a smile. He has no time to be all shy. He wants to live every minute like it´d be the last one. On the full force. 

  
But when they´re sitting in the kitchen, eating waffles with strawberries and cream and Lucas holds Eliott´s biceps again, Eliott just can´t stand that. He wants him. He wants him forever. He wants Lucas to stay by his side for the rest of his life. He knows that this boy, this mysterious sweet boy is the one.   
He knows it. And the imagine of losing him is killing Eliott from the inside. 

"What do you want to do today?" Lucas asks when Eliott stands up to clean the dishes. 

This is bullshit.   
Fucking bullshit.   
Eliott feels like crying. 

"We´re leaving," he says truthfully. 

Lucas looks at him. "Where are we going?"

"Home, to Paris-wait, _we_?" Eliott widens his eyes. 

"Yes?" Lucas says and takes few steps to Eliott who´s leaning his back to the kitchen counter. 

"We?" Eliott repeats, afraid to believe what he hears, afraid to hope. "You´re coming too?"

"Yes. You-what- you wanted to leave me here?" Lucas´ eyes are sad now, burrying into Eliott´s. "Alone?"

Eliott starts franatically shaking his head. "N-no! No, of course not!"   
He cuts the distance and wraps Lucas into his arms, into a tight hug, kissing his hair. "No. You´re coming with me."

"Yeah?" Lucas pulls away to look Eliott in the eyes. He´s smiling again.   
Good. 

"Yes," Eliott nods, beams right back at him. He can´t be happier in this moment. Well... maybe only...

Eliott leans forward and connects their lips. He slips his hand to the back of Lucas´ neck and pulls him closer, and Lucas stumbles forward until he´s pressed to Eliott with whole body and he pulls himself up, and they kiss and kiss. It´s slow and it´s sweet and it´s wonderful. And Lucas´ lips are cold, but it doesn´t matter, because is feels this good, this perfect.   
Eliott can taste the cream and strawberries and then something else, which is simply just the taste of Lucas. 

They pull away to take a breath, and Lucas is there, in front of Eliott with closed eyes and parted red lips, looking like a dream. 

"Woah," Lucas blinks up at Eliott. "This is the best."

"It is," Eliott agrees, breathless. 

"What are you two doing here?" Emma enters the room and together with it their little private bubble, too. "We need to leave this place in an hour, are you packed?"

"Yes," Lucas says, puts his head under Eliott´s chin and hugs him around his middle. 

Emma raises her eyebrows. "You´re coming with us?"

"Yes, he is coming," Eliott hugs Lucas closer to himself. "He´s definitely coming with me," Eliott kisses his hair. 

"Eliott!" Emma calls out loudly. "I know you´re like.. madly in love or whatever, but please, you´re still in pajamas! Go change and pack your shits, now!" she sighs. "I don´t want to play the responsible one, but we would have to pay some money for staying longer than we should have stayed, okay? I don´t have the money."  
With that she leaves the room. 

"Madly in love," Lucas repeats, then giggles. Eliott´s heart is beating like crazy. He knows Lucas has to hear it. But, maybe... Emma is right, after all.   
He is madly in love. 

  
...

  
Their traveling back is actually really nice and pleasant experiment. Not alike traveling there, to Switzerland. On the way there, Eliott was sitting alone, staring from the window, occasionaly drawing something or sleeping. Happy in love excited couples all around him.   
Now, he has Lucas with him. Eliott bought him train ticket online and now they´re sitting next to each other, Lucas at the window, looking outside, Eliott´s hand clasped between both his, excitingly squeezes it every time he sees something pretty, and Eliott is watching him with smile still present on his face, every few minutes leaning forward to kiss him. 

Eliott thinks that Lucas probably really doesn´t have anyone else in his life, than he has Eliott, now. No family, no parents or friends. He probably doesn´t have childhood memories. They didn´t talk about it yet, but Eliott promised himself that he´s going to make new memories with Lucas. Amazing ones. They´re going to travel all around the world and Eliott will show Lucas all those incredible things life has to offer. 

  
"Look what trick I learned," Idriss says when they´re outside on the train station, waiting for the second train which goes straight to Paris. He pulls out his lighter and lights it up, way too close to Lucas, for Eliott's liking. 

"Hey!" Eliott almost screams, pulls Lucas to himself and hugs him protectively. "Go away with that from him!"

"It´s just a lighter, sheesh, Eliott," Idriss rolls his eyes, but when Eliott keeps frowning at him, he sighs and leaves to the group of their friends standing farther on the station. Eliott sees him showing the trick to them and they claps their hands, cheering for him.   
Idiots...

Eliott is not going to risk anything. 

  
...

  
"This is...," Eliott opens the door to his apartment. "This is my place."

They walk inside and Lucas goes further to the living room, looking around. Eliott looks around too, he wants to see what Lucas sees. Papers clipped to the walls, some of them with drawings, some of them with text Eliott wrote to not forget his thoughts. Few framed pieces. Plants on the windowsill and kitchen counter. Couch with few pillows - more pillows on the bed in Eliott´s room. Shelves with books and books and books. Vinils.   
Raccoon mugs on the table. String of fairy lights around the kitchen wall. Fridge with couple of magnets from countries Eliott visited before. Pile of sketchbooks on the coffee table, and drawing pens. Everywhere. 

"This is so beautiful," Lucas says as he spins around in the middle of the room. "I like it a lot."

"Yeah?" Eliott asks, unsure.

"Yes," Lucas turns to him with that sweet smile of his. "And you. I like you."

Eliott stares at him. "You do?"

Lucas nods. "I like you a lot," then he bites his smiling lips. "Even when you're scared of fire."

Eliott shakes his head. "No, I'm not scared of fire. I'm scared of losing you."

"What?" Lucas frowns in confusion. "Why-why would you lose me?"

Eliott feels the tears filling his eyes, fucking again. He shakes his head, breathing heavily. He can´t speak without breaking down. 

Lucas... Lucas looks like he somehow understands. He tilts his head to the side. "You´re not going to lose me, Eliott, okay?" he says and steps closer to him, takes his hand to his both, like he loves to do so and like Eliott loves him to do so. "I´m real. I´m here. I´m yours."

"But I... but I made you... from snow," Eliott whimpers quietly and few tears fall to his cheeks. "How is that possible?"

"I...," Lucas shakes his head with a sigh. "I don´t know, but I´m real, okay? Here, feel this," Lucas lifts Eliott´s hand and presses it to his chest, covers it with his own. "Do you feel it?"

And there, under Lucas´ skin, Eliott feels his heartbeat. His heart is beating, it´s really there. Strong and loud. And wonderful. 

Eliott takes a deep breath.   
This is all insane. But insanely mesmerizing. 

"It must be a miracle," Lucas states and smiles, closed lips widens from ear to ear. He´s so beautiful, it must be a miracle. What else it could be?

"You are my miracle," Eliott says, cups Lucas´ face with his hand, the other one still pressed to Lucas beautiful living heart. 

"And you are mine," Lucas says right back to him. 

Eliott kisses him and hugs him after and they swing on the place with foreheads pressed together. "This is all I ever wished for," Eliott says out loud when he realizes. Lucas burries his face to Eliott´s neck, gently caressing Eliott´s back. 

This is all Eliott ever wished for. This is his fairytale. Real fairytale with no ending, only the good stuff. And he´s going to live fully every minute of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I think about something better, I´ll rewrite the ending.  
> Thank you for sticking up with me!  
> Tell, me what you think maybe? ♥ Tell me how are you ♥  
> Love, B.


End file.
